Joseph Chapman
Doctor Joseph Chapman is a Sidhe Grump formerly of House Liam but now one of the Dauntain in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Joseph Chapman experienced his Chrysalis on his first day at the university. Before then, he was a straight-A student with perfect attendance. For his superlative performance in high school he was given a hefty scholarship to a very prestigious university on the East Coast. He was more than ready to begin his studies in clinical psychology. All this suddenly seemed to be sand flowing through his fingers. The sights, sounds, and feelings which awoke with his fae essence contradicted everything he had learned before that point. At first, his mind nearly shut itself away from the world. Before Bedlam could completely take him, he reconstructed his original world-view from the ground up. Through sheer strength of will, he forced himself to see the world in a new fashion. This took him a week, during which time he was sent back home and given therapy. When he returned to his senses, he seemed perfectly sane. His breakdown was deemed a result of too much pressure, too soon. Despite the fact that he had managed to bring himself back to a fairly sane outlook, he still caught a few differences in the world around him. Specifically, he noted peculiar things about people. Not normal things, nothing he could put his finger on. Something about them made him take notice. He kept an eye on these people, trying to discern what he could about them. He became rather obsessed with them... to the point that he would bug their homes, or discreetly follow them. Oddly enough, he was never caught by any of those he observed. His furtive hobby bore fruit one day when he recorded the conversation of a motley of changelings. The things to which they referred were fantastically impossible, yet, apparently, they believed what they were saying. He immediately felt pity for these people, as they must have incredible difficulty fitting in with modern society. He correctly perceived them as outcasts; incorrectly as insane. He asked his instructors about people with such delusions, and they directed him to the work of Anton Stark. After reading Dr. Stark's books, he found his mission in life: to save these poor deluded victims from their insanity. he contacted Dr. Stark about a possible internship, and from there, his career in clinical psychology blossomed with each new cure. In recent years, he arranged for the opening of the Denholm Institute, named for Katie Denholm: Stark's first identified victim of the Quixote Syndrome. Special Ability Dr. Chapman does not have access to the normal Arts and Realms available to a changeling. What he does possess is an unconscious ability to focus Banality on a changeling or chimera, thus preventing the changeling's use of Arts and Realms or eroding the chimera. He may roll his rating in Banality against a target number equal to the subject's Glamour. Each success cancels one of the subject's successes in using their Arts and Realms. in the case of chimera, each success reduces its Glamour by one. He must be aware of a chimera for this to take effect. This may seem peculiar, but if someone calls his attention to one, his frigid disbelief can cause it to melt away. He can also spend temporary Banality to override Glamour spent by a changeling to accomplish anything. This is generally not a serious drain as he gains Banality on a daily basis. Image Dr. Chapman is a fatherly gentleman in his early 40s. He prefers to wear a distinguished suit, typically in neutral colors such as gray, while dealing with his patients. He cultivates a friendly, trustworthy image to facilitate openness. Personal The good doctor is always polite to his patients, even kind, but never admits to the possibility of their delusions being real. He knows for a fact that they are suffering from horrible hallucinations and will thank him as soon as he finishes his work. He mustn't forget that, or that they will try to lead him astray with numerous explanations beforehand. Speaking with this man for any extended period of time will cause a minor increase in Banality. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 35-36. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD) Category:Dauntain (CTD)